The Sins that bind us
by Triae Fatas
Summary: [Angstdrama] The sins of our past bind us just as much the memories of our foolish mistakes, or the bonds we share with our loved ones. [Bluebird's Illusion]
1. Prologue: Picking up the pieces

_**Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko. **_

_**A/N:**_

**_::Yume: _**_This is adapted from a roleplay done by me and Shiz. It follows the story of the FMA fangame Bluebird's Illusion, and and picks the plot up from where it was left off. Tis, not-quite-AU-ish, and mildly shounen-ai-ish. Another note, the writing style may seem oddly jumpy and mismatched, but that's only to be expected, as it is, after all, melded together from the writings of two different people.  
_

* * *

·.·.••.¸

_**Prologue**_

"_Picking up the pieces"_

Nine months had passed since the incident. Heavy reconstruction work had taken place on the headquarters, the buildings were almost completely rebuilt. A cabinet had been appointed to look into the matter, though they had yet to turn up anything of use, and a deputy Fuhrer had been assigned to serve until fresh trials could be held. There was even talk of discarding the old hierarchial Fuhrer system, and establishing a parliament. In all, the administration had re-assumed its mantle of efficiency and control. Only those working within it, knew just how much work it had taken to reach that point.

The military had been thrown into a frenzy after the explosion that demolished part of the headquarters at Central, and the simultaneous disappearance of the Fuhrer and one of the military's most renowned alchemists. Panic had spread through the ranks like wildfire, wild theories and accusations had sprung up. After the initial flurry of hysteria and finger-pointing had died down, everyone had begun asking the same questions: how, why, and most importantly, whom?

None of them were questions that could be easily answered. Perhaps only two people knew the whole truth about what had happened that night of blood and fire, and even they knew nothing about what had transpired beyond the point where a section of the headquarters had collapsed in flame.

As they would find out, some things were better left unknown

¸.••.·.·

* * *

·.·.••.¸

**A/N:**

_**Yume: **__Next chapter will be up in a day or so, till then, reviews are much appreciated!_


	2. 1: Breaking the News

_**Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko.**_

_**In this chapter: Yume - **Roy** ; Shiz - **Al, Riza _

_**A/N:**_

**_::Yume: _**_Chapter One, as promised...not in a day, but six hours. DD Now see here people, this fic follows the Pride ending. If you don't know what that is, why the heck are you even reading? But I digress. Pride ending it may be, but this fic is sort of AU. As in, Roy and Al are still alive, while everything else in the ending remains unchanged. I know, how is that 'sort of' AU? Well, a twisteh at the end makes it explainable in the canon context, so there we go.  
_

_**::Shiz::** __Ah, my first real fanfic. I remember doing this scene quite well. Riza Hawkeye was a hard character for me to get down, but I feel that I satisfied her role to the best of my ability. I suppose this chapter is just a preliminary to what happens next. _

* * *

·.·.••.¸_**  
**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"_Breaking the news"_

To look at General Roy Mustang, one would not think that the military had just recovered from a near-crisis and was still in the process of pulling itself together.

The dark-haired man sat looking meditatively out the window, chair swivelled around so his back was to his desk and chin resting on his hand. His features, as always, were inscrutable, showing only calm composure. They betrayed none of the turmoil raging within him.

The months following the near-destruction of the central headquarters and the disappearance of the Fuhrer, had not been easy for him. His close involvement in the whole affair, the way he had been present at the site of the explosion but had mysteriously survived unharmed, his lack of any rational explanation for said survival…they were all much too suspicious. Several times, he had come close to being implicated. Now however, it seemed like things were finally calming down.

And just then, _this_ had to happen.

Heaving a sigh, the General swung his chair around to gaze at the manilla folder lying on his desk. An official dispatch, as was indicated by the silver tab. He had read the contents so many times by now, he wouldn't be surprised if he knew them by heart. Yet, they still refused to register.

Edward Elric, rank Colonel. Title, 'Fullmetal'. Declared officially missing in action. State funeral to be held following week, on the 3rd of October.

With another sigh, Roy dropped his head into his hands, closing his eyes in dreaded anticipation of the task lying ahead of him. He would have to break the news to Alphonse.

·.·.••..••.·.·

Alphonse Elric lay on his bed, unmoving and staring out at the window. The room had almost no light shining in, and so the interior was massively dark. His cheeks were bright pink, but there were no more tears he could shed. He had done all he could to keep himself going after what happened all those months ago... The pain was still fresh, and his heart was broken into fragments. He could hardly even remember the last day he actually smiled.

Al was terribly depressed, and there seemed no hope for any recovery. His brother was everything, and now that Ed was gone, how could he try to go on? Edward had sacrificed so much for him, how could he repay him at all now? There wasn't even a body for Al to attempt to transmute, which was the first idea that ran through Alphonse's head. No remains meant no hope. If he could only go off to search for his brother, perhaps there was hope after all that he was still alive. Maybe it was all a dream back then...

His fist limply moved across the covers of the bed underneath him as he took a great deal of time in sitting up. Even if he had no will to live, he had made a promise to Roy Mustang. Al would do the necessities needed to live, and would not think about killing himself or stalking off to find who stole his brother away alone. It made him angry at the General, but he knew it wouldn't do any good in trying to fight back against him.

Alphonse was severely skinny, and his skin had turned pale while he remained inside the house. He never ventured outside into the happy, sunny world that seemed to not include Al in it anymore. He usually ate one meal a day, but only because the General came around every once in a while to make sure Al was keeping his promise.

Al looked towards the door and got up, walking slowly downstairs. It was another lonely day, another lonely time, another lonely existence for Alphonse Elric.

·.·.••..••.·.·

Riza Hawkeye silently walked down the hall, in full uniform and carrying a few folders in her arms. Her hair was put up in a perfect bun and she went down the hall, her steps echoing as each one was of purpose. She turned the corner and stopped at the double doors that were now familiar to her. General Roy Mustang, no longer Colonel but moved up in rank. She knocked sharply twice. "General?" she asked in her all-business tone before turning the doorknob slowly and opening it to reveal Mustang sitting at his desk. "Is this a bad time?"

Jerked out of his thoughts, Mustang hastily sat up and straightened his uniform, brushing off non-existent lint. His eyes flicked rapidly once over his desk, and he pushed the manilla file to one side, just as Hawkeye entered.

"Major," he acknowledged, inclining his head slightly. "What brings you here today?"

"Work, sir," Riza replied, saluting and crossing the distance of the room. "You look a bit off today, sir. Is there something wrong?" She continued to hold the folders in her hands, standing in front of the desk in a very straight, tall position. "Would you like to confine in me what is on your mind? If it's about Edward, sir..." Her demeanor changed slightly as she stood a little less straight, as if a sudden sadness came upon her silently.

Mustang glanced up rapidly, caught off guard. Then, a rueful smile twisted his lips as he sank back into his chair, releasing a sigh. "Yes. That would be it." _How do you always know?_ He added mentally, marvelling silently.

Hawkeye continued to gaze expectantly at him, frank understanding in her eyes. He sighed once more, and lifting the file from his desk, extended it towards her. "Go on then. I shouldn't be showing this to you, but I expect you'll find out soon enough anyway." _And I would rather be the one to break it to you_. He swivelled his chair to the side as Hawkeye took the file, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair and propping his cheek on it, in a way that managed to hide his eyes. "It just arrived this morning." he added, his voice strangely muffled.

Hawkeye opened the file and read it, her eyes narrowing the further down she got. Once she was finished, she looked up. "Sir..." She replied, and there was an underlying grief beneath her sharp, clear voice. "How could they do this to Alphonse? He's in no condition to hear such news. He still thinks Edward is alive somewhere. Under whose authorization has this case been terminated and Edward declared officially dead?" She set the file down and walked over towards the back of the desk, near the General. When no reply issued forth, she set a hand on his shoulder. "Roy..." She started, dropping most of the formalities. "How are we going to tell Alphonse? He's already distressed enough, and with the bonus news of this-" she indicated the file with a nod from her head, "-it's going to be hard to keep him going."

Mustang kept his mask carefully in place, not allowing any of his emotions to reflect on his face. "It's been nine months, Major." he replied brusquely. "All possible efforts have been made to find him. And we have turned up nothing…not so much as a scrap of information, a single clue. Not even a body." He took a deep breath, and continued, ignoring the uncharacteristic hitch in his voice. "Any further attempts to continue the investigation, would be both foolish and futile. There is no use."

"Alphonse is hardly yet a teenager. You think he can take this news? For goodness sake's, General, you made him promise not to kill himself! Don't you care for him?" Hawkeye replied, raising her voice without shouting. She took her arm away from his shoulder. "Sir... It may be foolish and futile, but it's what keeps Alphonse going in this world." She glanced outside the window sadly. "I worry about that boy every day now. Nobody should have gone through that much... Edward and Alphonse should not have had to deal with such challenges and obstacles."

Hawkeye put the folders down on his desk, on the very edge where they would be looked on last. "Sir... When do you plan on telling this to him?"

There it was. Mustang felt his shoulders sag, as Hawkeye voiced the very thing he had been dreading. "I…I don't know."

He had to let Alphonse know in person. The boy deserved that much, there was no doubt about it. But…how could he bear to do this to him? To be the bearer of the news that he had lost the last and dearest member of his family, to crush his hopes forever, to watch as his words destroyed him…every fiber of his being revolted at the idea.

Fullmetal…Elric…Edward. Dead, gone, gone forever. It didn't make sense. It was impossible to grasp, impossible to accept.

He lowered his face into his hands, clutching at his hair, the last vestiges of his determined mask melting from him. "Hawkeye…Riza. What should I do?"

Riza knelt down next to him, putting her hand against one of Roy's own. "The only thing we _can_ do. We have to tell him. There is nothing else we can do, Roy." She used her other hand to lift Mustang's face from his hands. "You care just as much as I do for Alphonse. If things get more serious from this news, I can volunteer to stay at the house and watch over him. They were wonderful boys. Let's make sure the last one is happy and looked after." Hawkeye stood up, her hand pulling Mustang's hand up as well.

"I guess we shouldn't drag this out any longer. We have to tell Alphonse the news."

She was right, of course. Just as she always was. Mustang allowed himself a brief, wry smile, before he gathered his composure and stood, straightening himself. He turned to face her, looking straight into her eyes.

There was no point prolonging the inevitable. No point delaying what had to be done. Edward was gone…and they just had to accept that. More than that…they had to be strong. For Alphonse.

He smiled sadly. "Then, shall we get going, Major?"

¸.••.·.·

* * *

- 

**A/N:**

::Yume: Reviews are our bread and butter. D


	3. 2: Saying our goodbyes

_**Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko.**_

_**In this chapter: Yume - **Roy** ; Shiz - **Al, Riza _

_**A/N:**_

**_::Yume: _**_Oh Roy, Roy, Roy...such angst..._

_Chapter Three is ready and waiting, and will be up in anything from a few hours to a few days, depending on what kind of review response I get. 3 Aaaaand...Pride and Envy are in it! 8D_

* * *

·.·.••.¸

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"_Saying our goodbyes"_

Roy hated funerals.

He had already seen too many of them. Enough to last him several lifetimes. His parents, fellow colleagues…his best friend. The day he had stood before Maes' grave, he had made a silent promise to himself, that this would be the last one he would attend. He would never again allow those close to him to be taken away.

And yet, here he was in his dress uniform and black sash, standing before yet another grave, of yet another friend. For a moment, he thought the irony might crush him.

The graveyard was filled with black-suited and dressed mourners, a rank of soldiers in dress uniform standing at attention behind the coffin. The priest droned on, useless blather about how Edward had been a protector of the people, how he had served the military truly, to the point of giving up his life. Bah. Empty words, all of it. Words couldn't capture the person Fullmetal had been. They couldn't describe his irrepressible spirit, his fiery golden eyes and unshakeable determination. They couldn't recount the way he would flare up at jabs about his height, his pigheaded stubbornness, his quick temper, or his care for his loved ones.

It was still so hard to comprehend. Edward Elric was life, he was fire and gold and vitality…not cold memories and empty words. But, he was gone. Gone, leaving their lives empty and dull.

A rifle salute rang out, as the coffin was lowered into the grave. Empty coffin, empty grave, empty words and empty ceremony. Hah. Fitting, that.

Roy glanced over at the black-suited boy standing next to him. Alphonse's face was perfectly blank, emotionless. His eyeshad remained dry all through the ceremony, and he stood straight and stiff-backed, holding himself with unnatural rigour. He had been that way ever since yesterday, when they had broken the news to him. Somehow, this eerie calmness scared Roy even more than if the boy had been screaming and crying.

He looked over next to him, searching for and meeting Riza's eyes. She nodded slightly, giving him strength just by her mere presence. Inclining his head in silent acknowledgement, he turned back to the grave, and said his silent farewell.

_Goodbye, Edward. We will miss you._

·.·.••..••.·.·

Riza Hawkeye looked out towards the coffin that held the supposed "remains" of Edward Elric. It was shocking to find out the person who seemed the strongest was dead. Yet before her laid the proof that not everything was proved true, and the things most secure could be false and fake.

She stood rigid in her black funeral clothes as she gave a small glance towards the boy standing on the other side of Roy. The blank look in his eyes scared her deep inside her heart. She wanted to comfort him, but how could she comfort someone who did not seem to care? Alphonse did not blink hardly at all, and no tears fell from his face. He was unusually stiff, the sense of being distant and far away reaching Riza's sense and tingling them. Al had not said a word since the news was broken to him...

_Flashback_

Hawkeye and Mustang walked silently to Alphonse's house, the file being carried in Hawkeye's arms. Their faces were impassive but inside, they were wallowing in grief and wondering how on earth Al could take this news and not kill himself on the spot. As Roy stood off slightly to the side, Riza knocked softly on the door. "Alphonse, It's Riza... and General Mustang," she added, giving a small glance to Roy. He gave a slow nod back, staring off towards his other side into the street.

Alphonse opened the door, his deadened eyes not focusing on the two of them. "Hawkeye?" He asked, his voice hoarse and weak, timid with no emotion. Riza smiled.

"Yes. We have news to bring you. May we come in?" Alphonse turned his back and walked into the house, going into the kitchen, where some half-eaten food lay on the table, cold by the looks of it. Riza gave another glance to Roy before turning again to speak with Al. "It might be better if we were in the living room to discuss this."

"Why?" Al asked, the innocence hardly showing in his voice although it was still there somewhat. "Did something bad happen?"

"Please. The living room, Alphonse," Riza replied, leading the way into it, Roy following, and, after a short while, Alphonse. The Major sat on the couch on the edge, resting the file on her lap. The Colonel sat beside her but never made eye contact with the younger brother at all. Al sat across from them in a chair, his arms lying limply on the armrests. Hawkeye sighed. This seemed a lot harder now than when her and Roy discussed it in the office. "Al... we just got a file from the military." She watched as he made no movements and continued on. "They're calling off the search."

Al perked his head up slowly, the sadness showing fully in his eyes, breaking Riza's heart at the pain she knew he must have been keeping inside. "C-called o-o-off?" he choked out. "B-b-b-but brother..."

"There have been no traces or evidence left to find out what had happened to Edward, Alphonse. It's been nine months, and I'm sure nothing will show up if we continued. It's better this way."

Alphonse stood up angrily, his skinny form shaking violently. "N-no! Brother's out there somewhere and we have to find him! They can't just abandon-..." He put a hand to his eyes, rubbing away any moisture he thought was there. It was nonexistant; the tears had all been shed and there were no more left.

"I'm sorry, Al. There is nothing more we can do." Roy offered no words after Riza, but still maintained no eye contact with either of them. Riza watched Al stand there, shoulders tense, fists shaking by his side, unexplainable emotion playing on his face.

And then in a second, he whispered, "Thank you. You can leave now", rushing up the stairs to his room and shutting it quietly, almost without a sound. Riza, knowing nothing else that she could do, looked to Roy as they both stood up. They knew a funeral would come later, of course, it was just a matter of when and where. After an unnatural pause of silence, the two left the silent house.

_End Flashback_

Riza concentrated her mind back on the present, watching the empty casket being let go into the earth. She gave a strong glance to Roy, meeting his eyes and asserting she was there for him - here and later. She added a small nod to get her point across. Roy turned away towards the grave, and Riza followed his gaze. Somehow she knew what Mustang was thinking - and she was thinking that as well. 

¸.••.·.·

* * *

- 

_**A/N:**_

_**::Yume:** Next chappie is my fav, so hope to see it up soon. :3  
_


	4. 3: What it means to feel

_**Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko. **_

_**In this chapter: Yume - **Pride** ; Shiz - **Envy__**  
**_

_**A/N:**_

**_::Yume: _**_Updated, as promised. :3_

_And now, a special request from Yume._

_(Also known as shameless advertising)_

_If you like this story, you should read (and review) another work of original fiction co-written by me and the third member of **Triae Fatas,**_ _Kasumi. It's centered on the Seven Sins and Seven Virtues, and we have five chapters up at FictionPress up so far._

_http :// www. fictionpress. com /s /2230824/1/ _

_...pwetty please? -puppydog eyes-_

* * *

·.·.••.¸_  
_

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"_What it means to feel"_

Some way away from the graveyard, a pair of figures sat on the roof of a building, watching the proceedings in silence.

The younger of the two was a boy who looked to be no more than sixteen. Strange red markings twined their way down his arms and legs—including a mark on his left shoulder of a winged snake coiling around a six-pointed star, and he was clad in a skintight two-piece black outfit. He sat motionless on the building's concrete roof, legs drawn up to his chest and the wind tousling his golden hair. His large, blank golden eyes watched the scene with no trace of emotion whatsoever.

In contrast, his companion sat with his legs dangling over the edge of the roof, leaning forward with a wicked smile of anticipation on his face. It was obvious he was greatly enjoying the sight. He too, was clad in a similar outfit, and bore the snake tattoo on his thigh, spiky-green hair exploding all over his back. The boy would glance over at him from time to time, but receiving no response, would turn back to watching the funeral.

Finally, the green-haired companion of the teenage boy grinned evilly and spoke. "Humans are so pathetic, are they not, Pride?" he asked, the words rolling off his tongue easily. One hand held the edge of the building while the other was propped on his knee, holding his head up. "They think they know everything, and yet they don't know even half of the real Truth. Wouldn't you say?" He, Envy, gave a small chuckle, standing up.

Envy pushed some of the loose strands of his hair away from his face and watched as one by one, the procession of military personnel left the grave until only three people remained. "This is becoming so boring. Nothing's even going on anymore. Shall we return back to the base?" He inquired, turning and squatting, tracing the red markings alongside Pride's right arm before standing back up quickly, awaiting an answer

Ignoring his brother, Pride continued to watch the funeral grounds, staring at the three people before the grave. "These people…" he whispered, almost to himself, tilting his head slightly to one side and allowing the wind to play with the golden strands. "Why are they here?"

Pride did not remember anything of his earlier life, and his current existence had been too short for him to have too many memories. There were few things he believed in, and even fewer that he depended on. Envy was one of those things.

In the short time since his resurrection, he had come to view the older homunculus as some kind of oracle. Envy was smarter, older, stronger, better in every way. In Pride's eyes, he could do no wrong. He was the rock around which the younger homunculus' universe involved. He always had an answer for everything. Which was why, he now glanced up slightly at Envy, looking questioningly at the older homunculus.

Envy shrugged. "What's your problem?" He replied to Pride's silence. He gave a small shrug. "There's nothing to report back with. They believe you... ah, Edward to be gone. You're free to roam around now. Of course... We still need to keep an eye on that damn General and the boy. Remember what we want to achieve, Pride..." Envy clenched his fist tightly. "The Stone. With it, we can become humans. Isn't that lovely?" He suddenly asked, gazing out towards the graveyard, where the boy had fallen to his knees, his head close to the ground. Perhaps he was crying heavily? "Ah... Wish I could hear the grief and sorrow behind that pain. It would please me to no end."

Pride followed his brother's gaze to where the blond boy knelt on the ground in front of the grave. Pain? His hand moved unconsciously to his chest, resting against his heart…except of course, it wasn't beating like a human's would. Pain. Grief. Sorrow. These were foreign concepts to him. He could not comprehend what it was that caused these humans all this pain, why they cried and mourned over things that seemed so natural, like death.

With a soft, barely audible sigh, he rested his head on his knees, gazing at the funeral grounds. "Edward Elric…" he murmured. "Those people…are sad…for him?"

What must it be like, to care for another being? To lose someone you cared about? To grieve? To have people who cared about you? He didn't know. He probably never would. Homunculi didn't need emotions, he had heard Envy declare that enough times. They were better off, stronger, without them, while humans were weak and foolish, their feelings only making them more vulnerable…yes, Envy had a lot to say on that subject. He had accepted what his brother had said unquestioningly, as was his wont.

And yet…somewhere so deep in the shadowy recesses of his mind, so faint that it was almost non-existent…he felt the desire to feel that kind of caring, to know that he inspired that kind of emotion in another living being. And ashe thought those thoughts, for a moment, it almost felt like a slight flicker of pain twinged somewhere deep in his chest.

Envy, with his arms folded across his chest, gave a click of his tongue sharply, as if irritated. "Yes, they're sad for Edward Elric. He has nothing to do with you, and that boy crying is nothing to you too. Just another pawn for us to use in making the Stone for our Father." He looked back to Pride and noticed his hand over his heart. In a small fit of quick anger, Envy slammed his foot onto Pride's leg. "Those emotions you think you feel - leave them be! You're a homunculus, Pride, not a human. So act like it and don't pretend to feel sad or wanted because that is for those weaklings down there!" He pointed a finger roughly at the three still by the grave.

Envy continued to glare at his younger brother. It was inappropriate for him to feel such worthless, weak feelings. It even slightly frightened him a bit, which he would never confess to be true. Pride was _his_ and anyone be damned if they took him away. He would never allow Edward Elric to resurface, for Pride to become that human again. Everything was perfect as it was at the moment, and nothing would shift that out of balance. He would personally see to it that it was left undisturbed.

After his hesitation, Envy quickly recovered his lapse and lifted his foot away from Pride's leg. "... Come on. Our job here is done, Pride. There's no reason to stay around these humans any longer." He motioned for Pride to get up before walking away from the edge, ignoring the boy who had gotten up from the grave slowly, turning to the two adults before the three left in silence.

Pride watched his brother's retreating form with a slightly saddened expression on his face, unconsciously running his hand over the place where he had kicked him. It didn't hurt of course, just another thing homunculi were incapable of feeling. He should have known his volatile brother would have gone off at the mention of Edward Elric, he was always strangely touchy about that subject.

He glanced back at the people on the funeral grounds once more, feeling once more, that strange sense of being drawn to them. But his attachment to his brother was greater, and so with one final glance, he reluctantly tore his eyes from the sight, and scrambling to his feet, followed the older homunculus.

"Envy," he called out, having to jog slightly to keep up with the green-haired homunculus' long strides. Envy did not slow down, nor show any indication of having heard him. With some effort, Pride caught up with him. "Envy," he repeated, somewhat breathlessly. "Nii-san…I'm sorry."

Envy froze in midstep, and turned around with a cold glare. He seemed to not want to say anything, but in his eyes there spoke an unconscious hatred to the word "Nii-san". If only Pride knew it was what Al had always called his brother Edward, Envy would not be pissed to the point of taking his anger out on him. He walked closer to Pride and held his hair back a bit roughly, bending his neck back slightly in an awkward angle. "Say that word again, and you'll wish you weren't a homunculus," he hissed out in a whisper, eyes still burning madly with anger.

Once Envy was satisfied with the look that Pride understood what that meant, he turned and resumed his fast pace. "Come on. I have news to give to Father, and I daresay you have something to tell him as well," he added under his breath. Why was it _now_ that Pride starts feeling like that troublesome o-chibi-chan? To Envy, it didn't make any sense. He was sure to put that in the recesses of his mind to pull out later once he and Father would be alone, and then confess what he thought that might mean.

_If Edward's trying to resurface, I will squish what human traits remain in Pride into nonexistance. He is _mine_, not that stupid brother of o-chibi-chan. If I must beat Pride into submission, that is what I will do. Edward Elric will **not **come back!_ Envy silently thought in agitation. He placed a hand on his hip as he walked, unconsciously. It wouldn't matter how hard he beat Pride up, if Edward was trying his damn hardest to get free, then that's what he would receive. Envy knew he just had to be there to push him down, or even kill him. Pride would be the only person close to being his brother, and no one would stop this chain of events. Envy would personally see to it.

¸.••.·.·

* * *

- 

_**A/N:**_

**_::Yume: _**_Remember to tell us what you think. :3_

_(I'm getting tired of that smiley, but it's the only one the site doesn't eat. --)  
_


	5. 4: Revenge

**_Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko. _**

_**In this chapter: Yume - **Roy**; Shiz -** Al, Riza  
_

**_A/N:_**

_**::Yume:** Yume has been a baaaaad lazy girl when it comes to updating this story. But...here's a super-big update to make up:D_

_**

* * *

** _

·.·.••.¸

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

"_Revenge"_

The coffin was placed into the ground, and covered with earth. A rifle salute was rung out, followed by a few more words by the priest. Slowly, the crowd dispersed in twos and threes, murmuring sadly amongst themselves.

Roy watched the whole scene with the same air of numbed incredulity that had accompanied him throughout the entire service. Even now, part of him refused to believe that it was all over, that Edward was dead and gone. But there was no way to deny the evidence of his eyes, and the scene he saw before him was cold, and harshly, dismally real.

He allowed a slight sigh to escape him, holding himself in check. It would not do to make a public display of emotions like this, not in front of Al.

Al...he glanced over once more at the boy. Al was staring off into space with the same frozen, emotionless expression on his face. Even though he was standing right next to him, it seemed to Roy like he was somewhere very far away. _What is he thinking? _

"Alphonse," he stated firmly but gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Al gave no indication of having heard him. He hesitated, then said in a low voice. "You can let it out, you know. We're here for you."

Al had felt numb through the whole ordeal, feeling nothing but a fear of being alone. His father had left... His mother had died... Now his brother was gone... He couldn't let this slide. Al kept a silent gaze and ignored Roy's calling of his name. If either Hawkeye or Mustang knew what he was thinking at the moment, then everything would fall apart and Al would have nothing to cling onto. No, he would make a plan of revenge. He would find who killed his brother, and he would extract revenge, like a killer would to their victim as they lay dying in their own pool of blood. It was creepy, but necessary, he assured himself.

Slowly, he glanced to Roy. It was risky to ask here and now, but what else could he hope to afford? He wanted his plan to take place immediately with no flaws or hitches whatsoever. His eyes regained some feeling as he began to ask, "Could I... possibly sign up to be a State Alchemist? I mean, nii-san was... and it'd be the least I could do for him," he finished, a hopeful light filling his eyes, making it seem for a moment he was actually happy.

"What?" Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He swung around to look at Riza, finding the same shocked expression on her face that he knew must be mirrored on his.

He turned back to Alphonse, meeting the boy's eyes. "Alphonse," he began sternly. "What're you talking about? Why would you want to do this?

Al had a fierce determination in his eyes, one that didn't waver at all as he spoke. "I want to be a State Alchemist. Nii-san never let me because he feared for my life. I know that. Shouldn't I then be a State Alchemist, if not to help protect myself? It would make it liable for you and Major Hawkeye to visit me anytime because I would be part of the military as well."

Al folded his arms together over his chest, giving a look that told Roy he'd become a State Alchemist at any cost, and he would not care what he had to say to it.

No. He would not allow this. He had already exposed one of the brothers to the ostracism and trials of being a State Alchemist, he had already failed once. He would not do so again.

"You do not need to become a State Alchemist to protect yourself, Alphonse!" Roy put as much force behind his words as he could. "There is no need for that, why would you want to put yourself through this?" He stepped closer to the boy, looking intently into his eyes. "I cannot let you do this."

Alphonse did not answer, but gazed back determinedly at him. Roy was taken aback by just how much the boy looked like Edward at that moment...gold eyes shining with conviction and determination. It was strange, seeing a look like that on Al's face, Al, who was always the kinder, shyer one of the two. He knew what that look in the eyes of an Elric meant..he was defeated before he had even begun.

With a groan, he spun around to face Hawkeye, not willing to admit defeat so soon. "Major! Back me up on this!"

Riza hesitated slightly, staring at Roy. "Sir... I think Alphonse does have a point. If he can't do this, what else might preoccupy him? He could be out doing more dangerous things. I'm sorry, sir, but I will have to side with Alphonse on this conflict." She stood straight, and her face betrayed nothing of what she might have been thinking beyond those red-brown eyes.

Alphonse gave a grin, a characteristic trait common only of Edward, the smirk he always showed when he had a grand idea or knew he had gained unique knowledge. "I think it's certain," he replied, his eyes shining sharply with that Ed trait again. "I won't do anything stupid, General. Just let me do this for myself, and for my brother." His right fist tightened by his side, but it was a quick movement, and whoever saw it must have had trained eyes to pick up such movements with a precision.

Al knew he had Mustang beat, it was just a matter of getting him to sway over and see his point of view. He was glad they could not detect his main point for becoming a State Alchemist. It made his plan better for he knew no interference from them would come unless wind caught hold of his plan and threw it in their faces. No, he had this planned step for step. He was assured he'd find his brother's killer, and once he did... Alphonse Elric would no longer be the innocent child everybody fondly knew him as.

Mustang felt his jaw drop in surprise. Recovering himself quickly, he glared at Hawkeye. "Et tu, Riza?" Hawkeye merely gave a slight smile.

Swivelling around, he turned to face Alphonse. The boy looked back at him steadily, that determination still shining in his eyes. His jaw was set, and there was purpose in his face like there hadn't been ever since Ed's disappearence. The weak, dispirited boy he had seen just this morning, seemed to have disappeared, consumed by the flames of this new enthusiasm.

He was no fool. He knew when he was beaten. With a sigh, he tilted his head back, stifling a groan. "...very well. Do as you wish."

He watched as a smile broke out on Alphonse's face, elation filling his eyes. _But do not think that that is the end of it_, he added silently. _I'll be watching you, Alphonse Elric, till I can figure out just what it is that you have in mind. _

_I will not fail with you like I did with Ed. _

¸.••.·.·

* * *

_-_

_**A/N:**_

_**::Yume:** Short, I know. ;;;  
_


	6. 5: Lost Memories

**_Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko. _**

_**In this chapter: Yume - **Pride, Hohenheim, Wrath/Bradley** ; Shiz - **Envy  
_

**_A/N:_**

_**::Yume:** Drama, drama, drama. D_

_**::Shiz:** The story deepens and I must say, Envy sure does have an evil streak here. Some of the plot is revealed, but I'm not going to say where!

* * *

_

·.·.••.¸

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

"_Lost memories"_

Four months later

Envy's footsteps echoed down in the bricked tunnel, his face pulled into a familiar smirk. Wonderful news was just found out, and he wasted no time at all in getting down to headquarters as quickly as his able body would allow. _O-chibi-san's younger brother a State Alchemist now. This could work wonders for Father's plans. He wants Edward, and he won't stop until he finds who "killed him". Too bad the Elric boy doesn't know o-chibi-san committed suicide, and we are the ones who revived him. I will savor the day I get to see his face as he sees Pride. _

Envy turned and entered a large, underground room, spotting at once his Father. Pride was standing close to Father, his eyes looking down. When he, Envy, entered, he looked up to where Father sat. "I've just received wonderful news that will help us greatly." He gave a little laugh. "Your other son, Alphonse Elric, has become a certified State Alchemist."

"Is that so?" Hohenheim's deep voice was calm, but his eyes held something unreadable as he raised his head to look at Envy. "I see…" His voice dropped away, but that strange look in his eyes remained, as he bowed his head in thought.

_Interesting. Most interesting._ Perhaps he had been wrong, to dismiss that one so lightly. Perhaps, he had potential after all. Perhaps…yes, it was possible…with the correct _persuasion_…

"Pride." His voice was sharp now. "Leave us. Your brother and I have something to discuss." Envy quirked an eyebrow at this, but did not react further than turning down the corners of his mouth in a slight sneer.

Pride hesitated, glancing in confusion from Hohenheim to Envy, looking questioningly at the elder homunculus. Alphonse Elric? He had heard Envy mention that name before, but only with hatred. And, short a while as he had known him, he knew Hohenheim well enough to know that when he got that look in his eyes, it did not bode well for anyone…

"I said, _go_." Hohenheim's voice brooked no argument.

With a last glance at his brother, who did not return the look, Pride headed for the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him. As the doors came together, he caught a glimpse of his father's face, shadowed, with the light glinting off of his glasses, and an involuntary shudder ran up his spine.

Envy waited until he heard the doors shut tightly, leaving no room for eavesdropping. It was true he'd like Pride to know some things, but in this matter of something of this importance was nothing for Pride to listen to. He placed a hand on his hip and shifted his weight, his small sneer staying in place. "So is my news any good, Father?" He asked. "The only Alchemists that are any where near where o-chibi-san was are that General and the boy. I highly doubt anything could persuade that damn General, but the boy could be manipulated. We do have Pride, and he would be perceived to be Edward. Only exception would be in our case of how to find a way to persuade the boy, to get o-chibi-san's younger brother into making the Philosopher's Stone for us."

Envy was clever. He had not come to Hohenheim unprepared. He knew exactly what was going to happen and knew how to set that into motion. All he needed was for Father to agree to his plan, and everything would be in place. Father would get his Stone and for once, Envy would kill o-chibi-san's younger brother who was no longer protected as a suit of armor. That, and the General was annoying as hell to him. Of course, he'd die soon anyway. What use was there for him if they couldn't use him? Envy's sneer deepened.

"Why, you certainly seem to have this all planned out, Envy." Hohenheim responded. "Might I ask what prompted this sudden enthusiasm?" Receiving only a hiss and a scowl in reply, he chuckled lightly and leant back in his seat, resting his head on his fingertips.

"As for Pride, I do not think we have to worry about _persuading_ him. Indeed, I daresay he will be most useful to us in this endeavour…"

·.·.••..••.·.·

Pride sat cross-legged on the broad windowsill, head propped in his hands, gazing out at the dark city outside without seeing it. What could Envy and Hohenheim possibly be talking about? They had been in there for a few hours already, and he _hadn't_ heard the yelling that always ensued whenever Envy had any interaction with Hohenheim, due to the former losing his temper. It worried him…

Hearing the sound of a footfall behind him, Pride turned, to see a tall, well-built man walking down the corridor with a slow, measured stride, his hands locked behind his back. He wore the military uniform, five swords were buckled to his belt, and an eye-patch covered his left eye. "Wrath?'

"Ah, Pride." An indulgent smile crinkled Wrath's weathered face. Slowing down, he came to a stop beside the window where the younger homunculus sat. "My, it sure is unusual to see you by yourself. Where's Envy?"

Pride turned his gaze outside. "With Father," he said sadly. "They're talking about something."

Wrath raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? Would you happen to know what they might be discussing?"

"Something about an Alphonse Elric." Pride rested his face in his hands once more. "Wrath…who is he?"

Wrath gave him a strange look. "Don't you know? He's your…well, Edward's, brother. Hohenheim's youngest son."

"My…brother?" That didn't sound right. "I..know him, then?"

"Envy told me you saw him just the other day, at the funeral." Wrath was definitely eyeing him askance right now, but Pride didn't really care. He was remembering the funeral, the tall black-haired man and the blonde woman…and the young blonde boy around his age, who had knelt before the grave as if crying. That…was Alphonse Elric?

_An image, flashing before his eyes like lightning, of two young blonde-haired boys running together in green fields, laughing and calling out happily, kneeling over a strange circle drawn in chalk on a wooden floor, poring together over a stack of thick books, and a voice, strange and familiar at the same time, calling out 'nii-san…nii-san…'_

"Everything okay, Pride?" Wrath's voice brought him back to reality with a jolt.

Pride put a hand to his head, feeling strangely dizzy. "I…" What was that? Whose memories were those? He felt strangely lost all of a sudden, like he was afloat in an endless ocean with no sign of land.

"I…I have to go." He jumped abruptly off the ledge, and landing nimbly on the floor, ran off down the corridor as fast as he could, leaving a very bemused Wrath standing where he was.

¸.••.·.·

* * *

- 

_**A/N:**_

_**::Yume:** Free cookies for reviewers. xD  
_


	7. 6: Homunculi's pain

**_Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko._**

_**In this chapter: Yume -** Pride, Hohenheim** ; Shiz -** Envy, Lust_

**_A/N_**

_**::Yume:** Noooooo Pride!_

_**::Shiz:** A few more things happen, a few more things revealed, and a few more characters enter the story, even if for the moment it is brief.

* * *

·.·.••.¸__**  
**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

"_Homunculi's pain"_

Envy stood speechless, staring up at Father with a look of disgust and misplaced anger. Father had just casually told him how involved Pride would be in getting Alphonse to make the Stone! And he didn't even _care_ for his well-being in the slightest. Envy's fist shook slightly by his side, his eyes narrowed as silence stood in the empty room for what seemed like days. Finally he spoke.

"Father... are you really going to use Pride that much? I agree a glimpse of him would do good to shock the little pipsqueak, and intrigue him to make the Stone, but I don't think I agree on using Pride to that degree. He may be a new homunculus, but I don't think he should be treated as something easily disposed of."

Envy stood in silence, awaiting his Father's dreaded reply

·.·.••..••.·.·

Lust walked down the hallway where all the Homunculi's rooms were located. She passed door after door, disapproving of any clutter she could glimpse through small gaps between the door and frame. Stopping at hers, she looked down the hall as she heard rushing feet running. _Who on earth could that be? _She asked to herself, turning to confront the runner. _That's no mannerism of Wrath or Gluttony. Hmm... Is it Pride?_ Lust let her claws extend and waited in the darkness of her room for the passing figure. _It had better be Pride or they'll get a nasty surprise. _Lust gave a cruel smile.

Pride ran down the dark corridor, his feet pounding steadily on the hard floor. In contrast, his thoughts were disordered, a whirling frenzy. Whose memories were those? Why am I remembering them all of a sudden? What does this mean? Letting loose a small cry of frustration, he clutched at his hair as he ran.

A dark shape, all of a sudden, looming ahead of him. Startled, he ground his feet into the floor and skid to a halt, but not soon enough. Carried on by his momentum, he slammed into something soft and pliable, and heard a distinctly feminine yelp of surprise as they both tumbled to the floor. Panicking, everything happening much too fast, he struck out blindly, his fist connecting with something.

The next thing he knew was a swooshing sound as something cut swiftly through the air, and then a sharp pain in his chest...

·.·.••..••.·.·

"And since when, Envy, have I allowed you to question my orders?" The change in Hohenheim's voice was sudden and chilling. "I do not recall asking for your opinion. In fact..." He rose from his chair, towering over the green-haired homunculus. "I am not inclined to overlook this insubordination of yours..."

Envy opened his mouth to retort, but whatever he might have said was cut off, as a shrill scream echoed from outside the room. Both he and Hohenheim turned in unison, to stare at the closed doors.

Envy snarled the words, "I'm going to find out what's the matter," and stormed out of the place, forgetting all about Father and hurriedly walking to the scene of the scream. What had happened? Who had screamed? It sounded like Pride, but... Envy froze in his tracks as he saw the blood on the floor, Lust pulling her claws from Pride and pushing him gently off of her, and the pain that was written on Pride's face... _Wait. Pain? What is going on here?!_

Envy walked to Pride's side and lifted his head up to settle on Envy's knee. "Get up," he said harshly, glaring down at Pride. "Since when did a Homunculus feel pain? Get on your feet, Pride!" He nearly shouted, roughly grabbing his arm and yanking him into a standing position. "What the hell went on here?"

Lust stood slowly, brushing her hair out of her face, her hands back to normal. "I heard someone running down the hall, waited to see who it was, he tripped, and fell on top of me. Pride _then _proceeded to hit me and that's when I retaliated." She gave a small huff and walked into her room angrily, shutting the door after saying, "Why he's still around, I'll never know..."

Envy ignored Lust's last comment and looked into Pride's eyes. They were... off a bit, somehow in some way. He wasn't sure what it could actually be, but he had plenty of guesses. "Come on," he said, pushing Pride in front of him. "You and I will have a talk in my room."

Dizzy and disoriented, Pride allowed Envy to yank him to his feet without resisting. Half leading him, half-manhandling him, the older homunculus shoved him along the passageway. Opening the door to his room, he shoved Pride roughly in, and slammed the door behind him.

Thrown off-balance, Pride teetered for a moment before regaining his balance. Standing with shoulders slumped, he looked at the floor, allowing his bangs to fall down over and cover his eyes. He kept his gaze down, somehow strangely afraid to meet his brother's eyes. He could practically feel the waves of rage coming off of Envy.

"What the _hell_ were you doing out there?!" Envy shouted at Pride, pacing a few feet in front of him before rooting himself five feet away. "First you scared Lust, and then you attacked her! Are you even a homunculus!? I could see the pain in your eyes! How many times have I told you that pain is nothing to us?! Maybe I should keep stabbing you until you get that point across!" Envy let out a hiss of frustration through his teeth, placing a hand on his head and closing his eyes.

"Pride... What on earth made you run?" His voice was a bit steadier now and he didn't seem so angry. However, Pride could see that he was still a ticking timebomb. "What happened?" At this, Envy reached over towards Pride, and lifted to see his eyes. Some foreign light shone in his eyes. "Tell me now, Pride. What did you do?"

Pride tried to turn his face away, but Envy had his chin in a firm grip. Reluctantly, he looked up, meeting the older homunculus' violet eyes.

"I…" he began hesitantly. "I…" He stopped. For some reason, the words stuck in his throat, refusing to come out. "Envy…"

_More images, flashing before his eyes, blurred and strangely hazy. A scene of what looked like an old abandoned laboratory, he could see Envy and Lust, the former's hand on his hip in a nonchalant pose, grinning down at him, but it wasn't him, though he was seeing through that person's eyes, he looked at his hands and saw one to be metal, the memory-Envy was taunting him now, calling him 'Edward Elric', but the scene was already changing, to a cold, grey alley with rain soaking his hair, a hulking figure standing over his kneeling form, while in the background, that same voice cried desperately, 'Niisan!'…_

He didn't even realize he was on the floor, curling into a ball and fisting his hands in his hair, till a sharp pain in his cheek brought him back to reality. Looking up dazedly, he found himself looking into Envy's furious eyes. The older homunculus was crouched on the floor in front of him, one hand clutching his shoulder in a vice-like grip, the other still raised in the air from the slap.

"What the fuck—" Envy began, but Pride didn't give him a chance to finish. Launching himself forward, he all but threw himself on his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around him and burying his head in his chest. He had no reason to expect Envy to respond with anything other than anger, he knew his brother hated displays of weakness or affection, but he honestly didn't care. He was scared, and confused, and lost, and so he clung to Envy like his life depended on it, and awaited the furious response that he was sure would come.

Envy's hand still remained poised in the air, like he was going to slap Pride again. He was silent for a long while, something that puzzled Pride greatly. Where was the angry reprimand? Where were the yelling and blows he was sure to get by showing this affection? Time seemed to sit still, minutes going by before Envy lowered his hand and put it around Pride. His eyes softened and he pulled Pride away to get a good look at his face.

"What's wrong?" The question was not rough, nor was it shouted. It was actually gentle for once. Was this truly Envy? Accepting this emotion, this affection without so much as a "What are you doing?" Envy's arms were held slack behind Pride's back, but he was unwilling to let his younger brother escape without some kind of explanation. "What happened? You collapsed on the ground, practically ripping your hair out very suddenly. I was worried you had a spasm." Some affection was hinted in his voice and he gently pushed Pride back into his shoulder, putting a hand through Pride's hair.

"Now don't cry... I'm here for you always, Pride. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I swear to you," Envy continued. "So tell me what happened. Did you remember something disturbing?" And quite suddenly, Envy's eyes widened as if he knew the answer. _Former memories... _His voice increased a little in harshness as he questioned, "What was it about?"

Pride rested his head tentatively against Envy's shoulder, puzzled by this sudden gentleness. His insecurity got the better of him, however, and he nestled close to the older homunculus, burying his face in his hair.

"I..." His voice was muffled and hesitant. "I remembered something. About...about Alphonse Elric."

"... Alphonse Elric?" Envy's voice shook slightly, trying to keep his anger inside. "You... What other memories have you experienced?" Envy pulled his arm away from Pride so that Pride was keeping himself balanced with his head on Envy's shoulder. "Those memories mean nothing more than empty flashbacks of someone else's life. You will not believe them to be true and you will not delve deeper to find out what they mean."

Envy paushed for a short second. "Understand, Pride?"

"Yes." Pride whispered into Envy's shoulder. "Yes, Envy."

He didn't know whose memories those were, or what they signified. He didn't know why he was remembering them all of a sudden, or what to do with them. All he knew was that they confused and scared him, and all he wanted to do was shut them out and block them away.

He pressed closer to his brother, burrowing his head into his shoulder. "...yes." he whispered one last time, barely audible. "I will not."

_I don't want those memories._

_This is who I am now._

¸.••.·.·

_

* * *

_

-

**_A/N:_**

_**::Yume:** Aaaaand that ends this update. Opinions are appreciated. )_


	8. 7: Chasing Leads

**_Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko. _**

_**In this chapter: Yume - **Roy **; Shiz -** Riza, Al_

**_A/N_**

_**::Yume:** xDDD 'Soul'. Cliche, much?_

**_

* * *

_**

_·.·.••.¸_

**_CHAPTER SEVEN_**

"_Chasing leads"_

Alphonse Elric, certified State Alchemist, walked down the street with a smile on his face and determination in his eyes. He wore his own normal clothes, disliking the military uniforms and not wanting to try on his older brother's old clothes, the ones he used to wear around when Al was still inside a suit of armor. It would remind him of the deep sadness of Edward being gone, and he needed to be set and focused if his searches for the homunculi were to continue. He knew he was getting closer, and the day he found the homunculi would be the day he could finally take revenge for his brother. It was the least he could attempt to do.

Al turned the corner and entered the Central headquarters, nodding to the guards out in front without a word. He had no reason to talk with them every day, so he either nodded or gave them a quiet "hello" and that was all. He wasn't going to stand around and have idle talk when time meant everything. Near the recepetionist's desk he could see Roy and Riza talking. Al put on a brighter smile, giving no indication of what he had been thinking, and gave a short wave. "Hello, Major. Hello, General," he said smartly, saluting with his right arm before Roy waved his hand to put him at ease.

"Hello, Alphonse," Major Riza Hawkeye responded, giving a small salute back and then standing straight again. In her hands she held a small document that seemed to be new. Seeing Alphonse's eyes drawn towards it like a moth to a flame, she gave a soft, if not warm, smile. "This is the update on the investigation we're keeping up," she said, giving no indication of what it might contain, so anybody eavesdropping wouldn't know they were talking about the homunculi.

Al gave a knowledgable nod before taking it politely from Hawkeye. "Thank you, Major. I'll look through this soon enough and give you any thoughts I have on it."

"That sounds good enough," Riza replied, and Al walked off, the folder tucked near his side by his arm. She turned to Roy and smiled softly. "It seems he's finally starting to get along fine, General Mustang. I'm happy to know he's put his brother's death to rest. I just wish this investigation wasn't the only thing he wants done now. Almost seems like he has a purpose other than just trying to locate them from doing any more harm to the military. Wouldn't you say so, sir?" she asked softly, leaning over towards him slightly, almost unnoticeable from a distance.

Roy leaned back casually against the receptionist's desk, propping his elbows on it. "Why would you say that, Major?" he inquired, sounding quite convincingly curious.

Truth be told, he had been having the same feeling himself. There was nothing in Alphonse's behaviour to suggest he had any hidden agenda. He worked hard, concentrated on the investigation--almost too much, Roy thought sometimes--did his job efficiently and well, and to all intents and purposes, seemed to have been restored to the bright, cheerful and kind boy they knew and loved.

Roy wanted nothing more than to believe that Alphonse had moved on with his life, and indeed, he could find no tangible evidence to the contrary. However...try as he might, he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. There was just something about that boy, something in the way he aggresively pursued the investigation, a flicker of something that would appear in his eyes everytime they came up against a dead end or a failed lead. It pricked at his sixth sense and tugged at his memories, urging him to remember something.

He had puzzled over it for quite some time before he had remembered what it was.

It was Ed.

That look...that barely-concealed sadness, covered by layers of false cheerfulness and brash, fiery words...that was the look Ed had worn all those years he had spent searching for a way to restore Al's body. Granted, Al was nothing like his volatile brother. But still, sometimes, he would get this look in his eyes that would pull Roy painfully back to the memories of years ago.

He had thought Ed had moved on too. He had thought they had been happy. But he had been wrong. And now, to think that he might make the same mistake with Al, that the same thing might happen again...it scared him like nothing had before. He would not, could not admit this, accept this. Not without concrete proof.

And so, he settled for casting an inquiring look over at Hawkeye, keeping his face wiped studiously clean of anything other than mild surprise.

Hawkeye was silent to Roy's inquiry, surprised by his attitude to this. Wasn't he afraid Al was acting strange in regards to pursuing this case as if it was his life? "The way he seems when he thinks no one notices him. I saw him before in the

break room, and before I knocked and entered, he had this strange look in his eyes, sir... Like quiet anticipation combined with fury. I don't think he's over Edward yet, General." She leaned back out and waited for a response.

·.·.••..••.·.·

Silence filled the entrance hall.

Al sat in the break room, hunched over, concentrated earnestly on the report Hawkeye had given him. His eyes scanned over and reread passages, his frown deepening and his eyes gaining slow anger. There was another deadend and no sign whatsoever of any of the homunculi's whereabouts. He slammed a fist on the table, startling the papers around. How was he to find Envy or the others and extract revenge for their severe misdeeds? For their crimes, and the biggest crime they had made of all? This would not do.

Al roughly pushed the papers to his right and put a hand on the table, tapping his fingers at odd intervals, thinking deeply and staring off. Ideas were rushing through his head, and he had nothing to write them down on. He eliminated all unlikely ones, and settled on one he thought best. He'd do his own exploring in the evening tonight, alone, dressed down. No way in hell he'd let these vile creatures escape. For Al, it was either going to be all or nothing, sooner or nothing, and he wouldn't risk any obstacles getting in his way... including superiors, friends... and family.

¸.••.·.·

* * *

-

**_A/N:_**

_**::Yume:** One more chappie in this update )_


	9. 8: Reunion

**_Co-written by Yumeko and Shizuko. _**

_**In this chapter: Yume - **Pride**; Shiz -** Envy, Al_

**_A/N_**

_**::Yume: -**pantpant- Up...date..._

_**::Shiz:** Shizuko: Confrontation in this chapter and yet we layer on another thin layer of the plot. I hope we're keeping you all interested because we have a lot more chapters to go through!_

_**

* * *

·.·.••.¸**_

**_CHAPTER EIGHT_**

"_Reunion"_

The alleyway was cold, dark, and fearful. Al wrapped his arms tighter around his body, keeping all the body heat he had close to himself. He stowed himself within the shadows, waiting and watching. The report had said something about shady figures in this alleyway before, and a supposed murder here too. An eyewitness attested to it, so it was what led the investigation in the first place. A dead end was turned up, but Alphonse wasn't ready to quit yet. He was pursuing this part on for hopes of any type of clue.

Al glanced about, his breath coming out as a small, wispy fog. The night was getting chillier and he couldn't stay out here much longer. He figured another hour would serve good since the last time he had recollection of time was three hours ago, when he knew it was around nine. He guessed it was about midnight or one o'clock in the morning. Al's guess was made on the assumption of his eyelids drooping as sleep bit at him, trying to succumb him to fall asleep where he was.

He waited for another hour as no signs of anybody coming was seen or heard. Giving up with a heavy heart, he turned to leave the darkness of the alleyway and enter upon the junction where it exited into the road... and saw two figures appear out of nowhere right in front of his eyes.

·.·.••..••.·.·

Pride glanced at Envy as he followed the older homunculus down the dark alleyway. The night was cold, and misty, and the surroundings were eerily silent. Their bare feet made hardly any noise on the cobblestones, and the buildings lining the roadside seemed huge, looming massive and dark above the mist.

Hohenheim had summoned Envy to his chambers once more, and had spoken with him for a long time. Pride didn't know what had transpired, but when he had emerged, Envy had been unusually quiet, and at the same time, brimming as if with suppressed anger. He had snarled off Pride's questions, and waving away his objections, had dragged him out here, to this dark alley.

Unable to read anything from the older homunculus' impassive face, he sighed softly, and turned away, looking around him. He wished Envy would tell him what they were doing here, and why. Until then...he just kept walking, following his brother. As always.

Envy casually strolled along the street, his face still pulled into an impassive mask, hinting nothing to the younger homunculus of what went on while he had talked with Father. It upsetted him, but to show Pride those feelings, the plan could be thrown into catrasophy and Envy would never hear the end of Father's fury. He might as well try killing himself.

Father had told Envy that before he wanted to set the rest of the plan into motion, he had to know Alphonse Elric's response to Pride. He also wanted news on what happened, if a battle ensued, and the like. Envy doubted any battle. What he wouldn't give to just sneak up on the boy and kill him now... but no, he was crucial to the plan and nothing could be changed. It was too far planned and Father would not tolerate failure in the slightest degree. So Envy left steamed but withdrew it in to follow Father's orders, who had given him a talking to about insubornation.

Envy cocked his head to the side slightly, putting on a smirk. He was, anyway, looking forward to the look on Al's face. How he perceived Pride and probably burst into tears and shout out about remembering this and that, ah, that would be priceless. However, with Pride's recent bursts of Edward Elric's memories... who knew when and if another one would be triggered at this meeting? Envy hoped to hell it wouldn't happen, but he had no control or hold over such a thing.

Envy neared the alleyway, and with a nod to Pride, he revealed himself to the boy, who was just now exiting the alleyway. He looked up in surprise, and shock ran through his face as he saw "Edward" with a blank stare in his eyes and red markings crossing over his body. The Ouroboros tattoo was as plain as day to Alphonse, and it frightened him. Envy gave a delighted smirk. "Hello, chibi-san."

The blond boy stood tranfixed before them, eyes wide, terror rapidly rising to fill his face. Pride glanced in confusion from his brother to the boy, not understanding what was going on. Who was this? Why were he here?

Then, the memory of the funeral came rushing back to him, and his own eyes widened as he recognized the boy. Alphonse...Elric. The fear and insecurity threatened to consume him once more, and for a moment, he was afraid he was going to be overwhelmed by another of those unnerving flashes of memory. With a slight gasp, he moved instinctively closer to Envy, shrinking back into himself and allowing the usual blankness to cover his face.

Alphonse's heart beat quickly in his chest, and he feared it would burst out of him. How was this possible? It was brother... but wasn't he dead? He didn't understand. "E-Edward?" He asked timidly, tears welling in his eyes silently. "Nii-san... you're here. You... You're one of them?" He questioned, but knew the answer already. It broke his soul to pieces to see his brother clinging close to Envy and that blank look scared him like nothing else could.

"Nii-san, don't y-you... don't you remember me... at all?" He struggled to say through the tears, noticing the look of terror and confusion in Pride's eyes. It felt like his whole body was on fire, he just wanted to die right there and then. It was too much to see him, too much to find out he had been alive as a homunculus. He could make no more words as he put both hands near his heart and fell to his knees, shaking all over. The tears overwhelmed his eyes and they dripped to the cold ground like a flowing stream. Don't you remember me at all, nii-san?

Envy kept an eye on Pride as he gave a cold, heartless laugh. "Well, well, I see it's quite a shock to see Pride, isn't it?" Al looked up, confusion and pain written on his face. "I didn't think you could take it that heavily and not keel over and die! But do you want to know something?" At this he walked over and pulled Al up by his hair so he was staring into Envy's cold, cat-like purple eyes. "The only possible way to bring back your precious brother is to make the Philosopher's Stone. You hear that, eh? And being a State Alchemist, I'm sure you could make that quite efficient." His famous, evil smirk highlighted his face in the pale moonlight of the night.

He dropped Al's hair, letting Alphonse collapsing to the ground, unmoving but constantly staring over at Pride. Envy kept his back to Alphonse and motioned for Pride to follow without a word. This part of the plan was done. It was time to report the news to Father, and hopefully be done with this silly plan once and for all. Envy left with Pride, leaving a broken and emotionally-wracked Alphonse lying on the cold, dark ground, all his dreams shattered and his soul torn asunder.

Pride had almost lost his mask of blankness when the boy had called him 'Edward', and then 'Nii-san'. No, he had wanted to whimper. Stop calling me that. That's not me, that's not who I am! The only defence he could find was to shrink even further into the recesses of his mind, blocking out the world around him, wrapping himself in a mask of indifference and impassiveness.

He watched unemotionally as Envy taunted the boy, telling him something about the stone. Is that why Father arranged this? He wants the boy to make the Stone for him? spoke up a little voice somewhere in the corner of his mind, but he pushed it down and suppressed it.

Dropping the boy back to the ground, Envy stalked off down the alley, motioning for him to follow. Pride turned, taking a step after him, but he was unable to resist turning to look back once at the boy who now lay huddled on the ground in a heap, tears flooding down his face. The boy raised his head to look at him, hesitantly extending one hand as if wanting to touch him, and the raw pain written on his face and tear-filled eyes stabbed strangely at Pride, making him feel a strange, twisting pain in his chest. His blank mask dropped for a moment, and he had to fight a sudden, inexplicable urge to run towards the boy and drop to his knees beside him.

Instead, he hurriedly turned on his heel, turning his back to the boy, and ran down the alley after Envy. He thought he heard the boy cry out 'Nii-san' once more, but he ignored him, and caught up to his brother, pressing close to him, trying to still the slight tremors that were suddenly wracking his body.

·.·.••..••.·.·

Envy bowed before Father, having gotten to the headquarters minutes before. He had ordered Pride to go to his room and wait there for his return. All he was going to do was deliever the news and leave Father. He had enough of him for the day; he would rather leave as soon as it may be.

"Father..." he began, having an almost annoyed expression on his face mixed with a sinister grin. "The boy was broken and thrown into the depths of despair when he laid eyes on Pride. I could have killed him and he couldn't have done anything about it. He was torn apart from the inside. The pain was mirrored in his eyes and I relished it." At this, a short laugh issued forth. "I do have to say, Father, that Pride was quite shocked and confused when he saw him. Obviously he knew him from the funeral and also the memories he has been having lately." He kept an impassive face towards Father but was secretly hoping Father would pass it off and leave it for Envy to do. Envy was going to be responsible of keeping any Edward Elric-ness out of Pride, and no one else, no, not even Father, could do anything to Pride. Pride was his responsibility.

Envy remained in dead silence, waiting and wishing that Father would hurry up with what he had to say.

"Indeed...that is good news about Alphonse." Hohenheim leaned back in his chair, most of his face in shadow. "As for Pride..." His voice changed, becoming colder. "You believe he is regaining some of his memories as Edward?"

"... Yes, Father," Envy replied, a bit slowly, wondering what on earth was running through Father's mind. Would he reprimand Pride? Envy could only guess and wonder.

"I see." Hohenheim's features were indiscernible in the shadows, but his fingers were tapping slowly on the arm of the chair. "I see..."

"Envy. Send Pride to me. We have much to talk about..."

Envy sat on his bed, staring at the door with dread. Father had sounded grave, and yet like he was holding back restrained anger. He was fearful for what Pride might be going through. Just as he glanced away, the door opened to show a tear-filled Pride. Envy was amazed and got up, walking over to Pride and hugging him. "Forget what Father said," he whispered into his younger brother's ear. "I'll be the only one to deal with those memories and I will make sure they don't plague you." He rested Pride's head against his neck and shoulder. "I'll be damn sure of it."_

* * *

_

-

**_A/N:_**

_**::Yume:** Reviews are, as always, our reason for living. x)_


End file.
